1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a flotation barbell for water exercise, and more particularly, a flotation barbell having buoyant, triangularly shaped end sections which are rotatable within the water to provide variable resistance to exercise movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various aquatic exercising apparatus for the upper body has previously been developed, including barbell-like blade assemblies and perforated ball assemblies (U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,896); circular co-axial disks with variable sector openings fixed on the ends of a handle (U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,829); funnel shaped ends with vanes affixed thereto with flow through a hollow handle (U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,142); complex arrays of axial fins and outer diverging transverse fins (U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,951); apparatus having a flat body section, with variable openings, which extends between the arms of the user (U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,005); barbell-type apparatus suitable for attachment to either hands or feet (U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,094); and barbell-like blade apparatus which has extendable fins and a plugged hollow handle area to provide some flotation capability if desired (U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,739).
In general, the prior art reveals overly complex designs of fins and blades which are often difficult to use. Little concern has been directed to hand grasped apparatus having inherent flotation and providing a simple means of varying resistance to movement in underwater exercise of the muscles of the arm, shoulder, and back, and which also provides support and balance during leg and abdominal exercises.